


Frosted Glass

by Bloodinwriting, DeathEchoes



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Amnesia, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEchoes/pseuds/DeathEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a nomad telepath, one of the last of the Omegas of the great war, lost and alone he searches for others. Until he finds a shining mind just as lost and alone as he is but seems to be broken beyond repair. Can this last titan of the mutant world help save the kinetic whose mind shines brighter then any the telepath has ever encountered before?</p><p>Currently on Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got the prompt for this fic from this tumblr post http://bloodinwriting.tumblr.com/post/77427919560/trobador-helens78-ohhhh-post-apocalyptic-au been working on it for awhile with DeathEchoes. Will keep working on it but it may be slow going, warning you now.

A war is a very destructive period of time, destroying lives and families.  The Earth has seen many since humankind has evolved into the most superior species or so it believes.  This superiority is the cause of these desolate times, so what happens when an even more superior species evolves.

 

The turn of the 19th century also brought on the evolution of humankind, mutantkind was created. With this new race came fear and as fear grows so does hostility and within three quarters of a centuries, mere decades after the last great war, the Great Mutant War broke out. Mutantkind was led by its strong omegas against the governments of the world.  The war destroyed over ¾ of Earth’s population, mostly human, and much of its land with it. This left the remaining population to live in small groups scavenging to survive.

 

Charles still can’t believe its been over 2 years since the war has ended.  The telepath clenches his hands around the steering wheel as he thinks of his time as one of the high generals.  He had been one of the most powerful of the generals, maybe the most powerful, it would have been just too much trouble taking complete leadership.  He had had minds open around him at all times, now he’s forced to scavenge for the touch of others.  He misses the feel of others, the need for their minds sometimes becoming too much, causing sharp pains to course through him.  He needs the thoughts of others almost, if not more than he needs water and air.

 

Charles freezes, slamming on the breaks as he feels the shining star of another mind in the distance.  He turns his old red jeep towards the beacon, picking up speed as he grows closer.  He hasn’t seen a mind with even half this potential in over a year.  The last person he saw was over a month ago, was a little human girl whose weak young mind snuffed out like a candle as soon as he had brushed over it with his own.  

 

This one though seems to grow brighter as he gets closer, his own mind naturally trying to weave with the other’s mind.  As he connects more he learns of the man, that his name is Erik and that someone has tried to destroy this man.  Erik’s mind is picked apart, a telepath had gone in and took everything that made this man who he was, just leaving the skeleton behind making him into a robot.  

 

How dare someone touch what is in his territory, touch what is his.  His hands turn white around the steering wheel as he shakes slightly with anger, this is his land. The others made agreement that this is his and his alone, no one is going to take that from him.

 

He finally has Erik in view and a gasp falls from his lips.  What did this man know to make someone want to destroy this perfection.  He’s absolutely gorgeous, with sandy blonde hair, strong jaw, broad shoulders, and tan skin, that gruff appearance could make a nun swoon.  His looks complement the telepath’s dark hair, pale skin covered in freckles, and frail looking stature.  The telepath smiles, he has to have this man as his own.  He pulls up beside the blonde and rolls down his window.  

 

“Hello,” Charles states as friendly as he can.

 

The other man turns to him and without any emotion responds, “Hello.”

 

“Hello.” Erik responds automatically. He feels a bit of pain as the telepath scours his mind, and Erik knows instantly what this man is. He knows exactly what he’s capable of, just like the last one he met its one of the only memories he’s left with. Erik runs a hand through his hair and continues walking on despite the annoyance of the red jeep following him. His needs a basic now, relics of mankind that have still invested themselves into the mutant brain, food, sleep, shelter, water, and if possible sex. Erik doesn’t feel much need for the last one and only knows it’s there for the fact that when he does rest when he awakens again he’s sometimes hard.

 

“Hello.” Erik responds automatically. He feels a bit of pain as the telepath scours his mind, and Erik knows instantly what this man is. He knows exactly what he’s capable of, just like the last one he met its one of the only memories he’s left with. Erik runs a hand through his hair and continues walking on despite the annoyance of the red jeep following him. His needs are basic now, relics of mankind that have still invested themselves into the mutant brain, food, sleep, shelter, water, and if possible sex. Erik doesn’t feel much need for the last one and only knows it’s there for the fact that when he does rest when he awakens again he’s sometimes hard.

  
  


"Would you like a ride, Erik?" Charles asks calmly, keeping the jeep at speed with the other man. "I would really like some company and it looks like you could use some help," he looks the other man up and down, taking in the torn clothes, caked in mud and grime.

 

" I have shelter with food and water... a shower. If you want to come with me," the telepath asks, nudging the suggestion slightly knowing it  may not work with how empty the man is up there.

 

Against Erik's better judgment, what's left of it anyway he seriously contemplates food, and water, and even possibly a shower. His stomach protests against his mind, but he can't risk the pain again. "No." he answers simply without finesse and grace that he once had so long ago, and keeps walking.

 

"Please, I promise not to hurt you the way..." Charles freezes as flashes of the images of a blonde woman go through Erik's head.  Charles stops his car with a jerk of his breaks.  He breathes deeply before speaking to Erik as calmly as he can, "Erik is that the woman who did this to you, is she the one who hurt you?"  Charles remembered that cold stare, he had been on the end of it multiple of times when the generals had conveyed with each other and she had to be one of the most evil, Emma Frost.

 

Erik shrugs. "She might be. She's the only one I really remember but I know there were more." He replies. The hum of the jeep is starting to annoy him, and Erik's not quite sure why he just spilled his guts to the blue-eyed telepath, he certainly didn't feel the tell-tell touch of coercion in his mind. Shrugging it off as simply answering a question he'd been asked, as he was trained to he keeps walking. The sand in front of him is endless and the only things that trail behind him are his footprints and shadow. He sighs heavily. Erik knows he could stop the annoying motor if he wanted to, except he doesn't remember how to access his power, only that he knows its there. Even if he did know how to access the kinetic ability within he certainly wouldn't want to incur the wrath of the telepath driving the jeep. No he certainly wouldn't want that, so he keeps walking.

 

"What if I told you I may be able to help you? Would you be more willing to come with me? I'm not like her, I may need the touch of other's minds to survive but I would never destroy them on purpose. Please let me help you," the telepath asks desperately, he needs this man to come with him. His mind calls for him like no one elses ever has, he needs him. To have a mind strong enough to touch constantly without damaging him would be pure heaven and Erik's mind is perfect.

 

Erik stops to look at the telepath, forcing the other man to throw the jeep in reverse and back up to him. "On one condition." the sandy haired mutant states turning to reach into his fairly empty pack.

 

"You let me wear this." He states pulling the helmet from the bag. "I don't remember how I came across this, I'm sure I stole it or maybe it was given to me. I don't remember, but I know it protects me from people like you." Erik spits the last word out of his mouth like poison.

 

Charles shudders as he looks at the helmet remembering when it had been on Shaw's head, remembering when that man had almost destroyed him. "That's a very dangerous object you have there," the telepath responds.  He also remember the abyss thats left behind of the individual wearing the helmet, he doesn't know if he's able to handle that right after he's found Erik.  "I don't know if I'll be able to handle that, that helmet, it physically pains me. I remember its creator and how much it hurt when he wore it."

 

Erik nods putting the helmet away. "Then this is goodbye." Erik states shouldering his pack once more. "I don't know if I'll be able to physically handle someone in my head again." he states aloud before he continues to walk on.

 

"Then go without your memory, go without Pietro and Wanda," Charles states calmly.

 

Erik glares at the other man. "You shouldn't be inside my head." He growls although his anger is quickly being replaced by curiosity as to who those people were, he knew their names, knew they were important but just couldn't remember who they were. Were they family, friend, or foe? Erik growls again he's lived without the information so far he could go on living. His stomach growls again and this time the emptiness is painful. He clutches his hand over the organ as if to silence it from the telepath.

 

Charles digs just a little finding one of the few memories that Emma hadn't destoyred badly of the twins and set it to play in the kinetics mind.

 

'The two little children come running up flowers clenched in there little fists, shouting "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, We Got You Flowers!" the give big half filled grins up at Erik as they hand the daisies up at him. "meine kleinen Lieblinge, Thank you so much, they're beautiful." The German takes the flowers into his hands with a grin as the run off to get more.

 

Erik stops dead in his tracks and turns to glare more at the telepath, wiping away a tear. "What did you just do to me?" he asks in a shaky voice.

 

"Those are your children, what if they're out there somewhere?" Charles responds softly.

 

"I can help you get your memories of them, so you can find them."

 

"I didn't know I still had that." Erik states glancing at the ground. "Fine, but the minute I feel your intentions change or so help me if you even step one foot out of line in my head we're through." the kinetic responds moving to jump into the jeep.

 

"I agree with you terms, and I promise to keep them," Charles responds and he reaches across the cab and opens the door. "Come on then."

 

Erik takes the open door and settles himself in. His stomach growls again and this time he does wince with the pain. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, just that its been awhile and his water supply was running dangerously low too.

 

Charles puts the car in gear and turns back towards his home. He’s practically vibrating from just the feeling of the other man’s surface thoughts mere feet away from him. He can’t believe Erik actually agreed to come with him.  The brunette’s thin hands continue to grasp nervously at the steering wheel, as he tries to keep himself from delving deeper into the other man’s mind.

 

Erik itches with the need to place his helmet back on his head and forget this whole interaction, but the brunette next to him seems to wish him no ill will for the moment and for that the exhausted blonde is grateful. Never the one to miss an opportunity Erik takes advantage of his somewhat false sense of security and opts for a quick nap, he'll have no defenses if he's too tired and hungry to escape should the need arise.

 

Charles turns his deep blue eyes over to the kinetic for the first time when he hears a soft snore.  His eyes open wider in surprise when he finds the blonde fast asleep with his mouth hanging slightly open and head resting against the door.  Charles smiles slightly and relaxes feeling proud that he made this man feel able to sleep in his presence.  The telepath allows himself to enjoy the company as he makes his way back home. He feels bad once they pull up to the slightly run down facility knowing that he’ll have to wake the other man up.

 

Erik startles when a hand touches his shoulder and he's drawing a blade to the offender's neck before he can even register what he is doing.

 

Charles breaths calmly through the attack, this not being the first time of having a blade to his throat.

 

“Erik, we’re at my ‘Temporary’ Living Situation” his eyes flick down at the knife, “could you please put that away?”

 

The kinetic's anger quickly subsides as he realizes that there is no real danger. He removes the knife with a muttered "Sorry." And sheaths his weapon.

 

“It’s perfectly understandable,” Charles answers with a smile, giving his shoulder a soft pat before sliding out of the jeep. He starts walking towards one of the buildings, knowing that Erik would follow him.

 

Charles is right as Erik follows behind like a lost puppy, which he essentially is at this point. His stomach protests it’s emptiness quite loudly and Erik is just a little embarrassed and slightly apprehensive and sincerely hopes they’re heading towards a mess tent.

 

The telepath opens up one of the main building’s doors leading the brunette into the kitchen. He waves at the table “go ahead and sit I’ll get us something made up.” He opens up one of the cupboards pulling out a can of soup he also places a can of beans next to the soup.  Then he pulls out a bag of biscuits, before moving to set down a pot. The telepath warms up the food before setting it down in front of the starving man. “Here eat.”  

 

Erik eyes the food warily despite having watched Charles open it all in front of him. He picks at the soup and sniffs it just to be sure and then hesitantly takes a bite. It’s stale thats for sure but its by far the best thing the kinetic has ever tasted. His stomach happily agrees. He’s aware that he’s shoveling food into his mouth like someone who has lost their mind and makes an effort to slow down when the telepath’s blue eyes meet his own grey ones.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, there's plenty more if you want seconds?” he half questions as he makes his way back towards the stove, knowing that the kinetic will want another helping.

 

Erik is voicing “Yes.” before he can stop himself and he’s finished the beans and biscuit before Charles even has the other can completely open. A few other mutants pass by and Erik’s surprised by their total alertness to the world around them, almost as if the war had never happened. It only raises more questions about the blue eyed man at the stove, but Erik fights the urge to ask about the others, afraid of the backlash such inquiries might cause.

 

Charles turns and refills Erik’s bowl. “Here you go, let me know if you want another,” he sits down and looks out into the hall. “They’re not there anymore, their bodies are but their minds were destroyed during the war. The other side was able to get a rogue telepath on their side and they went wild destroying much of our forces minds when they took over cerebro, the projection computer. I feed and take care of them now. I feel I owe them that much.”

 

Erik scarfs down the second bowl as well. “How are they so aware though. They seem to know who they are and where they’re at?”

 

“I keep them as organized as I can,” he taps his temple lightly. “It gets tiring, some of them are at your level and can go about their lives normally without needing much help from me but others I need to help constantly or have one of the others with them as a chaperone. I allow them as much freedom as I can but some of them are mostly controlled telepathically.”

 

The blonde man nods in understanding and stifles a yawn behind his hand. The pair sit in awkward silence for a few moments while Erik takes in every possible escape route and every detail and possible weapon to be used for or against him as well.

 

“You don’t have to look so worried my friend. I’m going to keep to my promise, I will not enter your mind unless expressly given permission,” the telepath says with a slight smirk as he notices Erik looking around.

 

Erik nods in response even if he doesn’t truly believe the telepath, but he’s learned from years of experience to never take anyone’s word for their actions or lack thereof. People, even mutants, lie, hell even Erik’s lied quite a few times in order to manipulate the situation to his favor. He takes a long drink of water and has to stifle another yawn behind his hand.

 

Charles chuckles, “you’re ready for bed aren’t you, come on this way. You can have you own room. I don’t think you’ll like sleeping in the barracks with everyone else.” He stands up and stretches, arms up high causing his shirt to ride slightly. “Okay right this way,” he leads Erik through the halls, pass other mutants, some murmuring soft hellos while others completely ignoring them.  Charles stops at one of the many doors, “Here you go this one is empty, everything you need should be in there. Feel free to lock the door behind you. Goodnight,” Charles turns to walk away.

 

Erik’s eyes follow the hem of Charles’ shirt as it rides up, exposing a bit of skin before he gets up and follows the telepath obediently. Erik is happy that the door locks, but he doesn’t want Charles to go just yet. He’ll never admit it but he’s actually a bit scared, vulnerable if he was searching for a less childish word. “Wait...I’d like to talk for awhile if that’s okay?” he asks noticing a chess set in the corner, its one of the few memories that remain in Erik’s brain and he looks from the game to the telepath. “Do you play?” he inquires.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Charles responds kindly as he walks into the room after the kinetic. “White or Black?” he asks as he begins to set up the board.

 

“Black.” Erik responds sinking into one of the green canvas folding chairs. “Am I keeping you from something?” Erik asks trying to ease himself and not feel like a child.

 

“No not at all,” Charles makes the first move, moving one of his pons forward.

 

Erik follows with a move of his own and looks at Charles. “I’m sorry this is silly of me.” the kinetic finally admits.

 

“Its not a problem, I don’t mind. Its nice to have someone to play with. I’ve missed this.” He makes another move quickly taking out one of Erik’s pons.

 

Erik huffs out a small chuckle. “It seems I’m a bit rusty.” he responds taking out one of Charles’ pons. “Thank you by the way for everything. I know I seem rather ungrateful.”

 

“I understand, I would be a little distrusting also if a complete stranger came up to me and begged for me to come with him,” he bites his lip as he moves his castle out.

 

“Why did you beg me?” Erik finally asks. “I’m nothing special, and as you know my mind has already been hit by one person like you, aside from helping me why do you want me?”

 

“Your brain sparked something in me that I never felt before Erik, I had to learn more about you. You haven’t disappointed,” the telepath responds moving another piece.

 

"I don't understand." Erik responds moving his knight forward.

 

“Each person’s mind is set up differently and has a different feeling from each other. Your mind practically called to mine. It was like I need to be able to have you near me even if I’m not able to touch you as deeply as I want to,” the telepath answers, trying to explain it in terms a non-telepath will understand. done

 

Erik’s a bit shocked. “You want to touch me, my mind I mean?” he stammers wishing the ground could swallow him whole at the moment for hs flub.

 

“Yes,” the telepath responds smoothly, he looks up slowly. His eyes connecting with the stormy grey of the kinetics. “I want to connect with you in multiple ways, Erik.”

 

Erik drops his pon and stares at the telepath gaping like a fish.

 

Telepath smiles softly, and bends down to pick up the pon he places it back into Erik’s hand. “I know it’s not something you want. So I won’t put any forward advances towards you.” His hand lingers a moment too long before he moved back to his spot leaning back relaxed in his chair.

 

Erik takes a moment to steady himself. "I never said it was something I didn't want." He pauses for a moment to stare at the ceiling. "You're the first person I can remember who has shown me any kindness let alone wanting any sort of connection with me, it's just a bit of a shock." He states.

  
  


“It would surprise me that once you get your memories back that you don’t have someone waiting for you to run back to,” he lets the ‘and leave me behind’ silent.

 

"I don't have anyone I do remember, from when I was taken the first time no one came for me." Erik responds moving his rook forward. "Check."

 

Charles frowns at the board, he moves his a knight over effectively taking out Erik’s Queen. “There has to be someone out there waiting for you Erik, your children for starters.”

 

"They might be that's true but I don't remember their mother at all, not that I remember much of anything mind you, but everything is there just faint but no memory of anyone important like...a lover." He stammers resetting the pieces, silently asking for another round.

  
“We’re going to find that out,” the telepath responds quietly. He gets up slowly, “I think we can continue our game tomorrow, you look ready to drop off as we speak. I wish you good night.” He lets his hand drag up Erik’s arm as he walks out the room shutting the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Erik awakens to yelling outside his door and is instantly draws his blade. He cracks the door to see a gruff looking man arguing with Charles. It's a language Erik doesn't recognize though he's sure he knew it at one point because danger sticks out in the conversation. 

 

“Remy, ho bisogno di calmarsi. So che sei in grado di capire me. Ti darò le tue carte indietro una volta che ti calmi,” (Remy, I need you to calm down. I know you're able to understand me. I'll give you your cards back once you calm down,) Charles soothing voice floats through the hall his hands raised slightly. “Ho le tue carte qui,” (I have your cards right here,) the telepath pats his breast pocket, “I just need you to calm down,” he slides smoothly back into english.

 

Erik watches as Charles places two fingers to his head and the mutant with red and black eyes calms. Charles hands over the packet of cards as promised and catches Erik's eye. Erik is a deer in the headlights and panics quickly slamming the door and heading back to his bed, afraid he's intruded on something he shouldn't have seen or heard. 

 

A soft knock echos through the kinetic’s room, before Charles’ voice comes through the wood, “Erik, are you okay?” 

 

Erik sits upon his bed and stashes his weapon. "I'm fine Charles thank you, you may come in," the kinetic replies willing his heart to slow. 

 

Charles opens the door slowly and peaks inside before stepping in. “Sorry you had to witness that.I feel bad that I had to take his cards but he was blowing up the new garden that several of the others have been working on.” He sits down next to Erik, brow wrinkled slightly, “Erik, you’re scared of me aren't you? He asked me to help him calm himself, I don’t do anything without their permission, I promise you that.” 

 

Erik feels like a fly caught in a spiders web and he's about to be devoured every fear laid bare across his face. "I'd be lying to you of I said I wasn't afraid of you Charles, and I'm sure you could read my mind and figure it out anyway, but I don't want to be afraid. I really don't want to be but it's hard my memories are gone but I still feel all the pain." He replies wondering why in the hell he's spilling his guts to the telepath before him. 

 

Charles gives the other man a small smile, “I understand, a lot happened to you and at the hands of a telepath. To be sitting next to one the way you are is very brave.” He pats the other man’s knee gently, “take all the time you need.” 

 

Erik nods. "Care for a game?" He questions motioning toward the abandoned chess board from the night previous. 

 

Charles looks at the board and back that hopeful look gracing the other man’s face, “sure, but just for a little while. I have to get back to making breakfast, in,” he drawls out the last word as he looks at his watch, “about 20 minutes.” 

 

Erik looks at the pieces and then at Charles. "I could help you if you like, you'd have to tell me what to do of course, but at least it's an extra set of hands." The kinetic offers partly so he can gain some useful knowledge if and when he ever leaves this place and partly so he knows exactly what's going in his food. 

 

“That would be great, can always use another set of hands. A few of my wards try and help but its not always the best results,” the telepath chuckles slightly, whole body shaking even though the laughs were half-hearted, giving a feel for what a real laugh would be like. 

 

Erik smiles a little and pulls on a clean green t-shirt. "Let's go then." Erik says waiting for Charles to lead the way to the M.E.S. Hall. 

 

The telepath leads the way, pointing out a few things as they go, such as the Medical tent and library just incase the kinetic needs either of them. They make it to the M.E.S. Hall only to find it disarray. Young mutants running left and right, throwing food at each other, laughing and squealing as they fly past. 

 

Charles stops in his tracks and breathes in deeply in shock before yelling, “THAT IS ENOUGH!” Everyone freezes. The telepath moves to walk into the middle of the room, his voice now soft, “I for one am ashamed of you all, we are lucky to have this food and here you all are wasting it. Now none of you will be having breakfast this morning and you all will be cleaning jp your mess now hope to it.” The children don’t even whine, there eyes downcast and remorseful as they start to clean up the mess.

 

The brunette turns to Erik, “I am so sorry, my friend. Lets go start making breakfast for those who were not here for this adventure.” His head snaps up and he turns towards one of the boys with bright blue skin and hair, “I know each and everyone one of you who were in on this, and I will make sure none of you get any breakfast. Now back to work, Kurt,” The kid nods his head and scurries away. 

 

"Are you um making them clean or are they doing it of their own volition?" Erik asks hesitantly, a slight bit of fear creeping into his bones, especially if Charles is able to bend that many minds to his will. 

 

“They’re doing it of their own choice. I promise you that. I may be punishing them but if they chose not to do it they would not have to,” Charles responds calmly as he goes over to the fridge and pulls it open. “How about scrambled eggs? Azazel was able to gather some the other day during his expedition out. We can also have some pancakes.” 

 

Erik can't help the fact that his eyes light up at the possibility of real eggs. "That sounds perfect, how many are we cooking for?" The kinetic inquires tying and offered apron around his waist. 

 

“27, we would be cooking for 38 if those 7 out there hadn't been so disrespectful and there are 4 out scavenging right now that should be home for dinner,” Charles responds. He begins pulling out the eggs, several cartons to feed the small army he takes care of. “The number fluctuates all the time, mutants come in and leave. I let them do as they wish. I do have a few that are permanent residents here, and have been here since the start.” 

 

“Oh yeah, who?” Erik asks cracking the eggs and scrambling them as well as saving a few to mix into the pancake batter. 

 

“Raven, Azazel, Janos, and Alex are the scavenging team, they go out almost every day to see what they can find. Out of everyone here, they are the most stable also, makes it so they’re able to be off on their own,” he adds the last bit as an after thought. “You’ll meet all the others at breakfast.” 

 

Erik nods and mixes the batter. The two of them make at least 5 dozen pancakes and eggs and plates them all, making sure to set aside five extra plates. He helps Charles serve those who weren't involved in the food fight before it's just the two of them on stools near the back of the hall. Erik takes a bite and smiles a little. "It's been a long time since I've tasted anything sweet." He states with a smirk before tucking in again. 

 

Charles grins, “I can give you the taste of something sweet,” he says as he leans across the counter towards the kinetic. His lips mere inches away from the blonde when a blue furred mutant comes rushing in.

 

“Charles! Is the food ready? There’s going to be a riot out here!” he asks.

 

“Yes, Hank,” Charles sighs as he turns around, hands automatically filling themselves with plates of food to carry out to the table. 

 

Erik's heart is a racing freight train as Charles moves in close. He's about to say something and move away, panic in his veins when the door opens and a blue mutant bursts in. He sighs in relief at the interruption and fills his own arms with plates to dish out. 

 

After everything is set down on one of the large tables, Charles claps his hands together, “Alright, you all know the drill single file now,” he moves to the side allowing for the group of mutants to line up. He watches as they fill up their plates and take their seats before going to get his own plate. 

 

Erik follows Charles, not bothering to take anymore food, since he ate in the kitchen and follows him to his seat near the door. He’s about to initiate more conversation with the telepath when a puff of smoke and three people appear behind Charles. The kinetic jumps, thinking its an attack and pulls out his blade. 

 

Charles swirls around, to face the three individuals behind them. His eyes land on Azazel being held between Raven and Janos, blood seeming to cover them all. Azazel collapses to the ground, his injured leg unable to hold him up any longer. The red mutant’s tail waves behind him in pain, half of its tip cut off and bleeding sluggishly. 

 

Janos kneels down beside the hurt man, trying to help him up. The other man’s thrashing tail painting him in blood. 

 

Raven screams, “they took Alex, Charles! They took Alex!” 

 

The telepath pales as he sees flashes of what happened from the three minds, panicked screams and gunfire as Alex rushed to fight off the group of assailants. 20 humans attacked them at once, quickly shooting tranquilizers into the youngest of the group taking him down as the other three disappeared in a flash of smoke. Charles gasps in shock, and his face hardens with anger as he spats out the word, “Humans.”

 

Erik sheaths his blade quickly and looks over the party of injured mutants. “How can I help Charles?” the kinetic moves closer to the injured man on the floor. “Relax my friend.” he encourages ripping the sleeve off his shirt as a makeshift tourniquet and tying it tight above the mutant’s tail. “You have a medical tent right?” Erik asks not quite remembering the entire layout of the camp despite his best efforts the day before. 

 

Charles nods, and waves towards Hank, “Hank get Azazel to medical, and take care of him.” The telepath slides into command mode, “now Janos, I want you to go with them and help Hank anyway you can.” He sends the silent man off with them also, knowing he’ll keep Azazel calm. “Raven, you’ll come with me and tell me everything that happened. Erik you can come too. Everyone else finishing eating, and clean up the mess,” he says as he turns and makes his way to his office. 

 

Erik and the blonde woman who he assumes is Raven follow the telepath obediently. They enter the office and as Erik takes a quick look around he notices a picture of a pretty brunette woman and a young boy with bright blue eyes, exactly what Charles would have looked like in his younger days. The telepath invites the two to sit and Raven engages in her tale. Erik listens intently. He remembers avoiding humans, but never truly engaging with them so he tries to memorize every detail he can. 

 

“Do you think they’re going to keep him alive?” Charles asks contemplating. 

 

“It’s highly likely they will for now, I think they are the Trask Group we heard about that is doing experiments on mutants,” Raven answers. 

 

Charles nods. “Alright then, it will be you, Erik, Logan, and I. Janos and Hank will guard everyone else here, just in case.” the telepath states. “Raven, gather the others and meet me at the jeep.” 

 

The woman nods and heads off. 

 

“Erik you come with me, we need to pack and strategize.” The kinetic follows the telepath to a makeshift armory. As they load up questions burn at the back of his mind. ‘Who is this Trask group? Why are they experimenting on mutants? How did they survive the war? Why did Charles have such a bad reaction at the mention of them? And last but not least who was the woman and the boy in the picture?’ 

 

“Erik, will you be able to help round up those that we will be taking with us. The rest will stay here and guard the compound,” he pulls out a map, and begins to mark down where the scavenging team was at when the attack occurred. “The attack happened here, so I think they must have a base of operations close to this location probably with 3-5 miles of the area. We can send Warren and Angel to scout the area, Kurt can take them there. So we know what we’re up against. What do you think?” 

 

Erik nods. “I think that's a good plan. Once they scout it will we head in?” Charles nods in response. 

 

“Okay. Oh and Charles….who was she?” he asks unable to keep the question to himself any longer. 

 

“She was a woman I deeply cared about, my wife and mother of my son David. They were both casualties of the war,” Charles responds quietly. 

 

"Were they killed by humans?" He asks trying to understand. "Was she a mutant?" 

 

“Yes, during one of the uprisings. Trasks group was the ones that led the attack, he took several mutants during the attack and we found them afterwards, tortured and dead. That man is a despicable human, even at by my standards,” the telepath responds gravely. 

 

Erik nods if there is one thing he understands it's the need for vengeance, the only problem is he can't remember why he is able to relate so closely to Charles on that level. He bids Charles a quick goodbye with directions to meet him at the jeep as soon as he's done gathering the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (all translations were done by google translate. sorry for any errors.)


End file.
